Surviving
by QuirkyTallOne
Summary: Just read it, the authors note is on there on why i'm doing this so just read that and you'll understand
1. Default Chapter

Alone…all alone no one to save me, well maybe……..just maybe Brin or even Logan. Oh god Logan…his blue eyes. I remember when every time he looked at me his blue eyes saw my soul. Max stop this! Stop this now! You have to focus…focus on surviving focus on escaping this hellhole. I kept on telling my self to focus. But I can't not with all these drugs in me, all they care about is if I have any information about my family or trying to reprogram me. They don't even care if I'm half dead. Focus max come one find the guards weakness were they slip up then you'll have your time with Logan. 

I heard Brin talking to the guard.

"Has she been watching you?"

"No"

"Food….is she eating anything?

"Um.."

"Answer me!"

"She ate some bread yesterday"

"Then it's settled she needs to be force fed"

"Are you here for her reprogramming ?"

"Of course once my sister comes over to our side everything will be better"

Footsteps came closer to the metal door. Oh god Brin. Why did you have to go over to there side ? You could be free from them live your life. Now I have to convince her.

"Get up X5…Max"

"So you do have some humanity left in ya don't you"

"Max your are to resume reprogramming in room b12"

"What am I? A computer?"

"you are now"

"Brin! Come on! We both know you were happier then…in the real world, help me escape we can leave manticore! We can have a life. I know somewhere in you, you want to be free!"

"You're lying, your are trying to send me to Lydecker. Why can't you just accept that your are here and regain everybody's trust and live in here then you can go out on missions…..Then you can have some freedom, but you'll have to comeback and you'll want to. Max accept it your not going anywhere but the reprogramming room. 

"Come on lets go"

I entered a familiar room. Memories flooded my mind. 

"Trust only your siblings"

the flashes of my family came. Lydeckers face stern and emotionless like a stone. But back to the present Max. The set me up to a chair that was cold and metal. Actually it was freezing. Did they do that purposely to annoy me? Then came the she-devil. Renfro. 

"Enjoying your stay I see"

"I think hell is better then this"

"Oh that's one thing your right about"

"So cheery aren't' we?"

" Well yes now I have what I want I just need to get what I want"

"Highly impossible"

"We'll see"

Then it hit me…I know what to do. Just follow through on the plan and you'll get what you need freedom. I knew what I had to do…

Hope you liked chapter one!


	2. Trust

Alone…all alone no one to save me, well maybe……..just maybe Brin or even Logan. Oh god Logan…his blue eyes. I remember when every time he looked at me his blue eyes saw my soul. Max stop this! Stop this now! You have to focus…focus on surviving focus on escaping this hellhole. I kept on telling my self to focus. But I can't not with all these drugs in me, all they care about is if I have any information about my family or trying to reprogram me. They don't even care if I'm half dead. Focus max come on find the guards weakness were they slip up then you'll have your time with Logan. 

I heard Brin talking to the guard.

"Has she been watching you?"

"No"

"Food….is she eating anything?

"Um.."

"Answer me!"

"She ate some bread yesterday"

"Then it's settled she needs to be force fed"

"Are you here for her reprogramming ?"

"Of course once my sister comes over to our side everything will be better"

Footsteps came closer to the metal door. Oh god Brin. Why did you have to go over to there side ? You could be free from them live your life. Now I have to convince her.

"Get up X5…Max"

"So you do have some humanity left in ya don't you"

"Max your are to resume reprogramming in room b12"

"What am I? A computer?"

"you are now"

"Brin! Come on! We both know you were happier then…in the real world, help me escape we can leave manticore! We can have a life. I know somewhere in you, you want to be free!"

"You're lying, your are trying to send me to Lydecker. Why can't you just accept that your are here and regain everybody's trust and live in here then you can go out on missions…..Then you can have some freedom, but you'll have to comeback and you'll want to. Max accept it your not going anywhere but the reprogramming room. 

"Come on lets go"

I entered a familiar room. Memories flooded my mind. 

"Trust only your siblings"

the flashes of my family came. Lydeckers face stern and emotionless like a stone. But back to the present Max. The set me up to a chair that was cold and metal. Actually it was freezing. Did they do that purposely to annoy me? Then came the she-devil. Renfro. 

"Enjoying your stay I see"

"I think hell is better then this"

"Oh that's one thing your right about"

"So cheery aren't' we?"

" Well yes now I have what I want I just need to get what I want"

"Highly impossible"

"We'll see"

Then it hit me…I know what to do. Just follow through on the plan and you'll get what you need freedom. I knew what I had to do…

Hope you liked chapter one!

Trust. One of Manicores key issues is trusting there lil' soldiers. Now all I have to do is act like I want in again. Though it will be hard…just rememmber Logan, oh logan how I miss so. Latley I been fanisizing about him. My dreams my hopes just take me back home again, it's likea dream world. Then I'm rudley awakend and realize your not in a dreamworld maxie, in your in hell. I have to fucus focus escapeing. That's all that mattets

They put a contraption near my eyes so I couldn't blink. Then they put on the restraints, they werent' like the restraints in the bed I was in after surgery they were freezing like the chair it made my hands go numb. Then she sopke. The nasty little she devil.

"Feel that in your hands?"

"What are you talking about? There numb."

"Exactly, are you feeling the numbess all over your body?"

"What is this somekind of torture?"

"Hardly, that numbness is a symbol of something you should never ever have again. Emotion."

"Gee your just a perky one aren't you"

"You now max you'll have to give in eventually."

"I'd rather die"

"that can be arranged, Brin set up the screen and start the reprogramming"

It weird because at first brin just hesitated she had a sollum expression on her face. 

Like she didn't' want to. But that only lasted for what a mere 5 seconds.

"How long should I set this for? A full day or not? "

"Um…Lets give her a chance to willingly come with us say about hmm.….10 hours"

Then that look came back on Brin's face, like she new my pain she new how scared I was, she wanted to get me out to save me to help. But then that look quickly again went away. She quickly set up the machine and left with out looking back. My own sister. I know she didn't' want to do this, but why did she? Why is she so afraid of Renfro, she could kill her in a second. Then the words flashed. 

Displicine 

Obiedence 

Respect 

Over and over again. I tried to think of something like Orgianal Cindy cracking a joke, but I couldn't'. It wasn't' the words flashing over and over again it was the thought of my sisters betrayl. How could she? How could she be on there side? I had already answered these questions before. But still now I'm answering them again. 


	3. Both Sides

I woke up in my room, If you could call it that. It had a window that had bars everywhere. I could barely see the sky. I wanted to fall asleep so badly but they had put something in me. Some sort of drug that wouldn't' let fall in to my world of happiness. It was probably Renfro's idea. Renfro what an odd name. What an evil person. Who is she? Why does get so much pleasure out of my pain? Then I slowly started to drift of. 

"I love you Max"

"I love you to"

"I've wanted you since…since I first saw you. Your black burglar suit made me want, need you even more"

"Logan enough, show me you love me"

"Wake up X5-452!"

"Logan? Logan what's happen-your not Logan"

"No, I'm not even of the male gender"

"Brin, what do you want it's barley even midnight"

"That's what you think, It's 6:00, time to be fed"

"I'm not hungry"

"I never said you were going to eat willingly, Your being force fed, Renfro wants you to be in perfect health before you start training"

"Oh gee I'm so glad she cares"

"We care about you, you just need to realize this is home, Not Seattle, Manicore"

"Shut Up! Manicore is hell can't you see that? They killed Tinga,--"

"NO Lydecker killed Tinga,"

"Lies"

"Bring the it in!"

Then she had them wheel in another machine, were they supposed to be another symbol also? Machines everywhere all cold and emotionless just like all the "humans" here. Brin wheeled in a table with several different tools, a tube, a syringe and long rod. Brin picked up the syringe and walked over to me. 

"This is for your own good"

The she turned to me and put in some more drugs. At first I felt dizzy, then everything went blurry. The last thing I remember was the machine being moved closer to me and a Brin doing something doing something with the rod. I think she was hooking it up to the machine but I wasn't' sure. 

When woke up I was in the reprogramming room again. Strangely I felt full. I don't 'know what they did to me but It worked. Brin wasn't here again to start the programming. Instead was a person who I had seen before. I don't 'know who but I recognized him. He started the program. 

^**^**^**^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^

At Logan's 

^*^*^^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^

I was typing so fast my fingers began to hurt. I couldn't stop. If I did then she would be gone, I can't mourn her, I don't' feel she's dead but I saw her die, and I if do stop I feel her just not here, that's what I mourn. 

"Logan, Boo were ya at?

"Over here"

"So what's the Deelio today?"

"Just sitting in my chair again"

"Again?"

"Why should I get up?"

"Logan you were Max's Boo so now I have to take care of ya,get out of this place! You've got a beard that looks well bad, your breath is stanky and your eatin nothing! Come on! Get out."

"Cindy—"

"I don't' know no Cindy, I do know an Original Cindy"

"Original Cindy, I saw her die, but I don't feel her dead. When my moth—When someone I loved died I knew she was dead and I felt she was dead, I don't' feel Max is dead"

"Original Cindy is gonna put it to ya straight, if there was any chance of survival which Original Cindy doubt seriously, I mean come on Logan! She was shot in the heart, anyways back to Original Cindy's piont, If there was any chance of survival Mani—um…Manicore would have her by now right? And you said they program her all freaky and stuff so Max wouldn't' be Max no more." 

"Fine"

"Whatcha doing any ways?"

"Hacking into Manicores surveillance system"

"Why you wanna do that"

"I still feel she's alive. If she's not there then I will know she's dead.…but if she is then, she's alive"

"She is Dead! Mourn her, Accept it ! Logan Boo, this ain't healthily,"

"Thanks for your advice but I'll believe she's dead once I see her body, till then she's alive."

"Then why did you tell Original Cindy she's dead? The Day after you came over and told Original Cindy, you said she's dead, you said she was shot in the heart! If you believed she's alive then why did you tell Cindy that she's dead! You made Original Cindy think she was dead 

"I, I don't…I just don't' know"


End file.
